


Something Good for Hope

by allheadybooks



Category: Twitch City
Genre: F/M, Frooty-Os, M/M, Multi, Rex Reilly, The Rex Reilly Show, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope paused between bites to do a status check.  She was wearing a shirt, or half a shirt--at least a sleeve, she mentally corrected.  Still no pants.  What else were the Frooty-Os making her forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good for Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/gifts).



Ten boxes of Frooty-Os later it was like nothing had ever happened.

"Curtis," Hope said. "Curtis, my hands are enormous. Look, look at my hands."

"Oh," Curtis said, "that's nothing. Around box fifteen I usually find that my entire torso starts to swell up like a balloon. It doesn't hurt, though. I think they put something in the Frooty-Os to make it stop hurting."

"That's terrible, Curtis," Hope said. "Hand me the box?"

She dug in with both enormous hands and stuffed her face full of cereal. They must also put something in it to make you forget how much you'd eaten, because every bite tasted like the first--frooty deliciousness. She crunched down another handful and brushed a few crumbs off her bare thigh.

"Curtis?" she asked with some trepidation. "Where are my pants?"

"Shh," he said, "you'll ruin it," and passed her box number eleven.

\-----

On the TV, Rex Reilly interviewed six women who all claimed to have contributed genetic material to the first baby born in space, but since the government was keeping the baby's existence a secret there was no way to really know.

"It's the Russian one," Curtis said. "Just look at the ultrasound--you can tell that baby's going to be a six-footer."

Hope paused between bites to do a status check. She was wearing a shirt, or half a shirt--at least a sleeve, she mentally corrected. Still no pants. What else were the Frooty-Os making her forget?

"We didn't shower together, did we?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Curtis said through a mouthful of crumbs. He was wearing his sneakers and a yellow throw pillow and nothing else.

"Okay," Hope said.

\-----

Newbie didn't want any Frooty-Os. 

"Jesus Christ!" he said, and dropped a paper bag full of groceries on the floor. Three boxes of Frooty-Os fell out, along with a can of tomato soup.

"Ooh, Wild Berry!" Curtis said.

"No way, man," Newbie said, stuffing the fallen groceries back in the bag. "Your delivery privileges are revoked until you find some pants."

"Huh," Curtis said. "I thought there was a breeze." His pillow slipped a few inches to the left. Just then, Newbie noticed the pile of empty cereal boxes in the corner.

"It's worse than I thought," he said. "You guys are cut off, starting now." He put his hands on his hips and frowned.

Hope knew that she should be embarrassed, but the Frooty-Os removed all need for shame. There were other needs, though, that were becoming increasingly pressing. The same went for Curtis, by the look of his throw pillow.

"I have an idea," she said, and wriggled out of the sleeve.

\-----

"You could have just asked," Newbie said, feet still tangled in his jeans. 

"Frooty-Os gave me clarity," Curtis said. In the background, Rex Reilly was negotiating a truce between two neighbors who both claimed ownership of a tree shaped like a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Hope didn't say anything. She didn't have to. She was remembering her and Curtis, the first time--the accidental sex before the cereal-induced amnesia. That wasn't bad, but this was better. Hope tucked a Frooty-Os box under her head and propped her feet on Newbie's shoulder.

"Round two?" he said hopefully, and he and Curtis both tore their eyes away from the TV to look at her.

This? This was good.


End file.
